


The Unwanted

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Sympathy for the Devils:  An Alecto and Amycus Carrow Hiding Place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Carrow backstory, Amycus is trying the only way he knows how, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sibling Incest, Triggers, non-graphic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: No one else wants them, but Amycus does his absolute best to make sure that Alecto never knows that.





	The Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** AN ** **: This story is AU and takes place sometime after Alecto and Amycus Carrow become Death Eaters and before the Dark Lord’s first fall. Canon says little about the Carrows so I’ve created backstory here. Warning for implied sibling incest between Alecto and Amycus Carrow.**

No one else wanted them.

Amycus had hoped that he and Alecto would finally have a chance to at least walk the edges of the world of the pureblood elite once they proved themselves as Death Eaters. After all, Lucius Malfoy was the crème of the pureblood world and an Inner Circle Death Eater, and Alecto and Amycus were purebloods. Surely, there would be perks extended to them now that they finally were part of the Marked.

But no perks had come, and while filthy half-blood Severus Snape hobnobbed with the Malfoys at their society parties, Amycus found himself in their family’s small, crumbling manor trying to distract his sister from their isolation the only way he knew how.

Amycus had talents that Hogwarts had never nurtured, and transfiguration was one of them. Of course, Professor McGonagall would never even have given a thought to taking him on as an apprentice, no matter how much talent he had. The Carrow family was dark, and it had always been dark. Amycus and Alecto had just been two more Slytherins taking up valuable time and attention that she could have been lavishing on her cherished Gryffindors.

But Amycus had ways to get the knowledge that Hogwarts had never given him. A few visits to Knockturn Alley had resulted in a goldmine of dusty tomes. And now, with their unloving family dead and the two of them bound to a gloomy ancestral home that was quickly becoming their prison, Amycus offered his sister the only distraction he could. 

No one else wanted them. But Alecto didn’t need to know that.

With transfiguration and the closely related art of illusion, Amycus created a grand ballroom amid the shadows of dust and cobwebs. Surely, it rivaled any ballroom found in the lavish manors of the elite purebloods, and Amycus was proud of it. With expansive waves of his wand, he set exquisite music to play and cast a glamor over the simple food that made it appear to be a grand gourmet feast. Then he created a crowd of finely-dressed wizards and witches to populate the ballroom and set them to dancing.

Finally, Amycus went to his sister’s bedroom. “They’re waiting on you, Princess. Are you ready to make your debut?”

She turned to him and smiled. He felt himself smiling in return. It had been so long since he’d seen his sister smile. The dress robes she wore were mediocre at best, and they had belonged to their mother. But a few waves of Amycus’s wand had turned them into a lavish confection of silk, tailored to show off Alecto’s stout curves and done in the latest pureblood fashion. A worn-out wreath of silk flowers had become a diamond tiara for his sister’s unbound red hair, and a few pieces of costume jewelry had become precious stones around her wrists and neck.

“Do you really think I’m pretty enough for the ball, Amycus?”

She blushed as he bowed to her and kissed her hand. “Alecto, you will be the most beautiful woman there. All the men and women will be jealous. I am so lucky to be your prince.” He offered her his arm, and she curtsied awkwardly, letting him tuck her arm into his. “Shall we go?”

Transfiguration had transformed the rickety old stairs into a grand staircase, and a spell announced the two of them as they prepared to descend.

“Lord Amycus Carrow and Lady Alecto Carrow!”

Amycus’s arm around hers kept Alecto from stumbling. As they entered the ballroom, every one of the dancing couples turned to face them with adoration and respect in their eyes. Then, they backed away, leaving the two of them dancing alone.

“You’re the belle of the ball, Princess,” Amycus whispered as he spun her around.

“All those men want me,” she said with awe. “Look at them! They’re watching me like I’m the most beautiful woman of all.”

Amycus kissed her gently. “That’s because you are, Princess. But don’t worry. I won’t allow any of them near you.” None of the images in question could have danced with Alecto. They were purely illusions. But Alecto didn’t need to know that. 

She let him spin her on his arm, and he managed to keep her from falling with a quiet spell. 

“You’re the only one I want, my prince. I don’t want any of those men. I only want you.” She laughed, and his heart wrenched to hear it. “I’m dancing so well tonight, aren’t I?”

He grinned at her. “Of course, Alecto, just like a pureblood lady should.” She would never be a pureblood lady. But Alecto didn’t need to know that.

Amycus put those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on giving his sister the best night that he could. The illusion was as complete as he could make it, and Alecto did not notice the discrepancies that marked it as nothing more than a dream, a mere shadow of what he wished he could have given her. 

Long before his magic failed, he escorted Alecto back to her room. The magic on her clothing and jewelry would remain long enough for him to alter her memories slightly so that she would never know that they were never real, that nothing of the night had been real.

Her bed was turned down and strewn with rose petals, and he lit candles all around them with the whisper of a spell. 

Shyly, Alecto turned to him. “I am yours my prince. Make love to me. Make me your woman.”

His breath caught. Amycus had known this night would lead to this. He supposed he should have cared…about the lines they had already crossed and the lines that they were about to cross. But he’d stopped caring long ago.

No one else wanted them. But he would make sure that Alecto never knew it.

Amycus reached for Alecto as the ballroom they’d left behind faded back into dust and shadows.


End file.
